Young Love
by captainaqua
Summary: AliceXOZ. some other possible parings and drama. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Its is a pretty day in Pandora. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there's not even a single cloud in the atmosphere. Today is a perfect day for a wedding. Ada's wedding to be precise. She's happily getting married to the handsome Gilbert Nightray. A beautiful pair they are. And Oz can't wait to have his new older brother. The ceremony is being held in the backyard of the Nightray's mansion which is starting in half an hour. The tables are set with fine china and covered in Italian cotton. The color theme is purple, so every table is set with a bouquet of lavender and violets. The chamber musicians are playing songs such as Ave Maria and Cannon in D. The white carpet is sprinkled with 12 karat diamonds, and is waiting to be walked on. As the guest are waiting for the ceremony to start there seems to be a little bit of a delay. The bride and groom are having cold feet. They can't even move a single centimeter. Ada is on a chair with her hair-curlers on her head attempted of being pushed off by Alice. And Break is with Gilbert next door trying to ''comfort'' him.

''Ada!'' said Alice''If you don't get your but off this chair, I'll eat your dress!''Alice could not have made Ada stand. She went up to the bride and yelled at her.''Ada I can tell your nervous, but could you at least do this for your dumb-ass husband next door!?''. With an instant sentence of the young chain, Ada standed on her own two feet.

''Ho No!'' said Ada''If I don't attend this wedding then Gilbert will be heartbroken, and I won't ever forgive myself''. All of a sudden Ada sounded more confident.'' Alice, thank you for the words of encouragement, but could you help me get ready?I cant do this on my own''.

''Why, you got servants right here to make you prissy''. said Alice. She was right, there were servants in the room. But they were afraid of Alice.

Ada smiled and giggled.''Okay then. But I want you to do me a favor, ok?''

''What?''the brunette asked.

''The flower girl is sick today and is unable to attend the wedding. And I know you're a little bit old for this but, can you the flower girl?''Ada asked.

''What! There's no way I'm gonna be a flower girl''.

Ada sigh''I knew you would say no''. But Ada didn't give up. she had a plan up her sleeve. ''Alice, if you can be the flower, then I'll let you eat all the meat the chef prepared''.

''What!''Alice was surprised as she heard the bargain.''No way! What kind of meat will you give me?''.

''Oh!Well there's Roasted Chicken, Pork, Sirloin Steak,T-bone Steak, Baked Salmon, Smoked Salmon...'' Ada's words made the brunette very hungry.

''I'll do it! I'll be your flower girl!''Alice said with a fiery voice. A few minutes later Alice was in a lavender cocktail dress with a bow on the back. Her hair was in a bun tied with a flower on top and white sandals on her feet. Alice grabbed the basket and went out to the backyard. After the wedding Alice was full of all the meat that Ada promised people that sat with her on the same table where Oz, Break, Emily, Elliot and Leo. They were amazed of Alice's appetite. Actually they were really scared of her gluttonous appetite. There was a sound of breaking glass that hurt everyones ears.

''Woops, sorry''It was Oscar Vessalius who tried to get the crowd's attention by tapping his champagne glass with a butter knife.''Friends, Family, and other people that came to see my niece In holy matrimony, I just want to say thank you for coming and supporting this lovely couple on their wedding day''. The crowd applauded. Oscar grabbed another glass of champagne and held it the air''I would like to make a toast in honoring Mr and Mrs Nightray. May they live in happiness, love and longevity. To the bride and groom!''

"To the bride and groom!'' the people responded and tapped the top the their glass with there neighbors. Alice looked at her glass with a look of curiosity. She didn't know If she should drink It or not.

''Hey Oz?'' Alice asked to her manservant ''Have you ever tried this drink?''

''The champagne? Well Its an alcoholic drink, so I don't think we should drink It''. said Oz

''Wait a minute!Are you saying I can't hold my liquor?''

''Remember the last time you drank.''.

''Oz that was juice, which happened to be very strong. You were the one who acted drunk''.

''Well how about telling us this'' Break said.'' If you know what juice is and you said you weren't drunk at that time, wouldn't you felt like your normal self?'' Alice took a long pause to to think about that question. ''Well?''

''Maybe It proves that I can hold my liquor!'' said the rabbit.

''Maybe It proves that you're a imbecile!'' said Emily with her rude manners(as always).

''She's just an idiot for drinking and not realizing that it was liquor'' said Elliot.''Seriously, If a person drinks with no tolerance then I consider them glutenous. Especially when they can't pick themselves up again, and that's completely idiotic''.

''But master you've drank a glass of wine two weeks ago at diner, remember?'' said Leo

''LEO! I TOLD YOU TO NO TALK ABOUT THAT! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END?''

''Ho yeah, I forgot about that''. Leo said in a calm voice.

''Hey I got an ideal!'' said Alice.''Since were talking about drinking lets find out which one of us is the best at holding their liquor!''

''ALICE?'' Oz said in shock.

''What! No way. How absurd''. said the young nightray.

''I accept this challenge!'' said Leo as he raised his glass in the air.

''LEO?''

''Come on master It will be fun''.

''Come on Oz'' said Alice.''You have to do it to''.

The blond was confused. Mostly because he didn't want to drink. Or that It will ruin the wedding .''But why me?''

''Because I said so!''. Poor Oz felt miserable.''Clown you can't participate since your an adult. No offence''.

'' OH please don't mind me, I was about to go make a call. I'll be back soon''. said the red-eyed knight. Break and Emily left the table.

''This can't be good''. murmured Oz.

''Alright! The game starts now, here are the rules''. said Alice.''For glass Oz drink we drink two. Understood?''

''Yes!'' Leo replied.

''I hope I don't become too drunk''. said Oz. After that Oz had drank his first glass with ease.

_ *2 hours later...*_

Oz drank six glasses of wine. That made 12 for Alice and Leo. Oz was pretty dizzy, but not as dizzy as Alice and Leo. Elliot took his servant to find a doctor. Alice was having hiccups.

''No more parties for you Leo.''Elliot said.

''Damn it u so*hic* unfair. U always the party*hic* popper!''

''The world is spinning''. said the blond.''Alice, Alice are you alright?''

''Oz?'' the rabbit whimpered.

''Yes?''

''Take me home''. she said.''I don't fell so good''

''Ok''he a little bit of partying the two drunks went back home with Sharon and Break. Oz didn't know how to carry her but he did took Alice to her room in one peace. He took his master on his back and walk from the carriage to home. The mansion was dark and the hallways were pitch black. Oz was seeing things that weren't real. He thought he saw chains behind alcohol the blond drank shriveled his brain cells. As Oz made it to the bedroom doors he sat Alice down. He opened the doors and sat Alice on the bed. He also took his shoes and vest off.

''Are you taking off your clothes?''said drowsy Alice.

Oz forgot that he was in Alice's room.''Oh I'm sorry Alice I'm just so tire-''

''No please, I tired too so I understand. Could you do me a favor and hand me my nightshirt?'' she pointed to were her nightshirt was. It was white with long sleeves and big round ivory buttons.''Also, I have same medicine and water inside my cabinet on my left. It's next to the first aid kit''. Oz gave Alice the nightshirt and some aspirin which Oz also took some for himself. After drinking her water Alice manage to undress herself, but she was still a little weak. Oz saw his master struggling with her zipper which was halfway open. He wanted to help but It would be rude to disrupt her. Oz grabbed the zipper and pulled It down and revealing Alice's porcelain back. She didn't say anything regarding Oz assistance, she just continued on putting on her nightshirt. The brunette flew her lavender dress across the room next to her basket of dirty clothes. Alice took of her sandals but does not release her hair from the bun, but she did took the flower off her head. Alice let Oz sleep with her till the next day. Oz too had flung his clothing with no care in the world. As the the both of them close their eyes both of them couldn't fall asleep.

_*8 minutes later...* _

Oz and Alice are still awake.

''Oz?''said Alice.

''Yeah?'' said Oz.

''Are you still awake?''

''Yeah...You?''

''Yeah''.There wasn't really much to talk about, but they still continued on. ''Oz''.

''Hmm?''the blond respond.

''Cuddle with me''.

''What?''

''Cuddle with me!'' Alice said. Oz however was a bit puzzled.

''Why?'' Oz questioned.

''It's nothing''

''Alice?''

''Its, I...I-I''.Alice tries to get the words out of her mouth.

''Say It Alice!''Oz said in a demanding tone.

''I-I'm just in need of your passion. There I said it''.

Oz didn't get what Alice ment. '' My...passion?''

''Yes Oz, you have passion. It's the only reason I'm grateful to sign the contract with you. With our chemistry we are both powerful together,and thats why we defeat those chains with victory in the past ''.

''A-Alice!''. Oz was surprised of what came out of Alice's blond looked down at the bed sheets.''So, does that mean...''

''Your still my manservant. Don't you forget that''.

''Oh...right''.Oz was sad. Alice came up to Oz with her head under his chin and lay her forehead on his neck bone.

''Goodnight''. said the b-rabbit. Oz did't want Alice to sleep where his chest. was afraid the brunette would gently put Alice on top of him so her head would lay on his flat bosom. The blond checked to make sure if she was asleep. The brunette didn't say anything nor made any movement. So Oz hug the b-rabbit's body as if it were a sleepy toddler. He felt his eyes getting heavier then fallen to a slumber. Then somehow he felt something warm and wet in his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Alice licking is ear in the corner of his eye.

Oz stuttered''Alice!W-What are yo-''.Alice grabbed Oz's body and pulled him on top of her body. The brunette then licked the blonde's lips. Oz didn't stop Alice from what he was doing. Apparently he was still flabbergasted, so she put her tongue in Oz's mouth. She explored through every spot examining the taste and feeling its texture. The two teens broke apart gasping for air. Then they started to stare at one another. Both of them are admiring each others beauty. Alice grabbed Oz's hand and laid it in between her breasts. Then she slid the hand up to her cheek, then back to her breast. Then Alice guide Oz's hand slowly down to her clitoris which was warm. It made the blond wonder where her panties were. Earlier when Oz wasn't looking Alice to of her underpants so technically IT was all planed by Alice. Did she thought about that when she was at the wedding?No. Wouldn't Oz walked away and go home and not experience this drama. He could if he wasn't so drunk at that time. From what Alice said earlier about Oz's passion made up, or real? That I can not tell you about.

''I see your not used to this kind of action''.said Alice with a devilish smile. ''Don't worry, I'll guide you''.Alice stuck Oz's index and middle finger in her opening. It made the brunette moan with pleasure, as for the blond he was still quite surprised about all of this. Alice still continued by sticking the ring finger which made her small cries even louder. Oz didn't think that she could take it because of how he felt how tight Alice was. He gently pulled out all three fingers at once. Alice then cumed with fast speed. Then the boy looked down at the mess that she had made. Oz felt a sudden urge in his body, as if he couldn't control blond un-ziped his pants exposing his stiff rectum. He then pushed it in to Alice's silt leaving her screaming. The brunette loved the pain so much that she shed tears. A few seconds later the broke apart, leaving them breath less. Suddenly the both of them grew fatigue, and fell asleep..._to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Oz's POV

I woke myself up to a new morning feeling... different.I knew I did something yesterday but what? I pushed the covers trying to regain my memories. I look behind me and I realized that this isn't my room. I felt something thin under the pillow I slept on,it was a letter.

_Dear Oz,_

_If your wondering where I am_

_I'm at the town_

_I had to run a few errands_

_Your clothes are sitting on the edge of the bathtube_

_Be back soon_

_-Alice- _

The note made me recall my memory of last night. I had sex with Alice. How could i have done such a thing?If only I had not drink so much then maby this wouldn't all happen. After me sulking on the bed bath myself then put my clothes on to find Alice. The was busy today, not as usual. I thought about which store Alice would like food ,maby she's in the butcher's shop. I took my stuff, put my clothes on and wen't to town. There was a man with a horse. I wonder If I can ride on his horse.

"Excuse me sir!" I said running towards him."Hey mister horse man!''. The horse man stopped and looked at me. He looked a bit grumpy.

"I have a name hippy!".

"I'm sorry sir but can I ask you something?''

"And what is it that you want boy?'' said the man.

"Umm..well I'm trying to find a friend and she's in town and I'm afraid I that I won't make it in time".

"And..?"

"And I saw you horse and wondered if you can take me there".

The man said nothing"..."

"Please!"I begged.

Then He asked me a question," Why do you wanna get on my horse when got two legs?"

"What? because I need to find her".

"Why?" he said

"Be..because..Look you wouldn't understand! I just...I need to see her". I yelled

"..."

"I'm sorry for my attitude. But If you say no then...".

"Get In" the man said softly.

"What?"

"I said get in boy!''

I smiled happily, "thank you!". The man let me ride on his horse so I can find Alice. During the ride I kept thinking about her. About what happen last night. It was so sudden, I couldn't help but to do it. Alice's body was so small and slender. Her skin was milky white, she was beautiful. It's so wrong for me to think about Alice's body...Yet in my perspective, She was more beautiful without the clothes. I should had left in the first place. Not to mention that theirs three years between us. What the hell was I thinking?

''what's your name?'' said the man.

''Huu, Oh!...Its Oz''. I stuttered trying to come back to reality.

''Can you tell me why you wan't to see this 'friend' of your's?''

I didn't wan't to tell him everything that happened, ''It...Something happened. That's all''.

''Something that changed you or her?'' said the man.

I looked down to the ground,''Our relationship certainly changed, that's for sure''.

''Mmm Hmm''.

''No, No! That's not what I meant!''I said while I spazed out.

''Were hear''.

''What?!''

''Were hear. Now do you know where she Is?''

''No, but you can let me off here''.

''Well then stay out of trouble''

''That isn't such a friendly goodbye sir''

''Get out of my horse boy!'' I got off the horse and the grumpy man left.

''Goodbye!'' I said. Now that I'm in town I need to think of a place where Alice would be. Problem is, I don't know where to start.


End file.
